Animaniacs (ChannelFiveRockz Style) (Second Version)
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of 1993-1998 Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Entertainment Show "Animaniacs" Cast *Yakko Warner - Dez (Wishfart) *Wakko Warner - Puffin (Wishfart) *Dot Warner - Akiko (Wishfart) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff - Fireball Cat (Wishfart) *Hello Nurse - Tsuin (Wishfart) *Ralph T. Guard - Samuel (Wishfart) *Thaddeus Plotz - Neptune (Wishfart) *Pinky - Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *The Brain - Shnookums (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Billie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Phar Fignewton - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Slappy Squirrel - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Skippy Squirrel - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Walter Wolf - Wolf (Tales from the Crypt) *Sid the Squid - Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) *Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison - Remus (Silverwing) *Bumpo Bassett - ??? *Stinkbomb D. Bassett - ??? *Candie Chipmunk - Kitty Katwsell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Baynarts "Charlton" Woodchuck - Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) *Codger Eggbert - ??? *Lene Hisskill - ??? *Doug the Dog - Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) *Vina Walleen - ??? *Daniel Boone - ??? *Duke - Karl (All Hail King Julien) *Ms. Butley - ??? *Reef Blunt - ??? *Squit - Bubsy Bobcat *Bobby - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Pesto - Socrates (Adventures from the Book of Virtures) *The Godpigeon - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Sasha - Dot Polka (Harvey Street Kids) *Lana - Fawn Deer (Bonkers) *Kiki - Jana (Balto) *Pipsqueak - Kipper the Dog *Ma - ??? *Steven Seagull - Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Rita - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Runt - George (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Dr. Phrankenstein - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Scout - ??? *Mr. Squeak - ??? *Mrs. Mumphead - ??? *Crackers the Parrot - ??? *Kiki the Angry Ape - ??? *Missy "Ma" McCoy - ??? *Mr. Politician - ??? *Buttons - Pluto (Disney) *Mindy - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Mindy's Mother - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Mindy's Father - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Minerva Mink - Angela D'Angelo (My Dad the Rockstar) *Newt - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Wilford B. Wolf - Golly Gopher (Re-Animated) *The Baby Bluebird ("Birdie") - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Chicken Boo - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Steven Spielberg as Himself *Colin (the Randy Beaman Kid) - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *The Flame - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Flavio and Marita - Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Dr. Jane Embryo - Aunt Grandma (Uncle Grandpa) *Mr. Cory Skullhead - Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *The Mime - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Katie Ka-Boom - Mina Morone (Bunnicula) *Mary Hartless - ??? *Death - Peaches (Rocko's Modern Life) *The Narrator as Himself *Francis "Pip" Pumphandle - Droopy *Bugs Bunny - ??? *Daffy Duck - ??? *Elmer Fudd - ??? *Yosemite Sam - ??? *Foghorn Leghorn - ??? *Wile E. Coyote - ??? *Road Runner - ??? *Sylvester - ??? *Tweety Bird - ??? *Porky Pig - ??? *Tasmanina Devil - ??? *Elymra Druff - ??? *Baby Plucky Duck - ??? *Fifi La Fume - ??? *Freakazoid! - ??? *Marvin the Martain - ??? *Michigan J. Frog - ??? *Pussyfoot - ??? *Wally Llama - ??? *Mr. Director - Freakazoid! *Baloney the Dinosaur - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Captain of the Guard - Nails the Spider (Cool World) TV Show used *Animaniacs Clip used Followed *Animaniacs: Puffin's Wish Gallery Dez.png|Dez as Yakko Warner Puffin.png.jpg|Puffin as Wakko Warner Akiko.png|Akiko as Dot Warner fireball-cat-wishfart-1.81.jpg|Fireball Cat as Dr. Otto Scratchansniff tsuni-wishfart-5.57.jpg|Tsuni as Hello Nurse samuel-wishfart-9.2.jpg|Samuel as Ralph T. Guard neptune-wishfart-4.jpg|Neptune as Thaddeus Plotz Meat.jpg|Meat as Pinky Shnookums.jpg|Shnookums as The Brain Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Billie Sasha LaFleur.jpeg|Sasha as Phar Fignewton Lola Bunny The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Lola Bunny as Slappy Squirrel Buster bunny standard by cheril59-danijzl.png|Buster Bunny as Skippy Squirrel gregor_the_wolf_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d893fhw.jpg|Gregor the Wolf as Walter Wolf Buzz Buzzard.jpg|Buzz Buzzard as Sid Remus-silverwing-44.6.jpg|Remus as Beanie Bubseh.gif|Bubsy Bobcat as Squit Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Pesto socrates-the-bobcat-adventures-from-the-book-of-virtues-13.2.jpg|Socrates as Bobby Danny in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Danny as The Godpigeon Kipper-kipper-20.4.jpg|Kipper the Dog as Pipsqueak Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak as Steven Seagull Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Rita George.jpg|George as Runt Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Figg as Dr. Phrankenstein Lily 2.png|Lily Loud as Mindy Pluto Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Buttons Profile - Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Mindy's Mother Profile - Lynn Loud Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Mindy's Father Angela d angelo by ohyeahcartoonsfan ddjjqwj-fullview.jpg|Angela D. Angelo as Minerva Mink Killer (TV Series).jpg|Killer as Newt Golly-gopher-re-animated-88.8.jpg|Golly Gopher as Wilford B. Wolf Buster From ("We're Back!- A Dinosaur's Story").jpeg|Buster as The Baby Bluebird ("Birdie") Mr Chicken.jpg|Chicken as Chicken Boo Kevin-krypto-the-superdog-8.81.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Colin (the Randy Beaman Kid) Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball Watterson as The Flame Woody Woodpecker in The New Woody Woodpecker Show.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Flavio Winnie woodpecker.jpg|Winnie Woodpecker as Marita Aunt Grandma.png|Aunt Grandma as Dr. Jane Emryo Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as The Mime Mina2-0.png|Mina Monore as Katie Ka-Boom Peach.png|Peaches as Death Droopy-roger-rabbit-1.28.jpg|Droopy as Francis "Pip" Pumphandle Freakazoid.jpg|Freakazoid! as Mr. Director Barney in Barney You Can Be Anything.jpg|Barney as Baloney the Dinosaur Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as Captain of the Guard Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Animaniacs TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. Animation Spoofs Category:Fox Kids Spoofs Category:Kids' WB! Spoofs